Suddenly I See, A Birthday Drabble
by AlsoFrightened6
Summary: Jasper reminisces on all of his fondest moments with Edward.


**A.N: **Just a big Happy Birthday to my little girl **Toxic Valentine**, this is for you Darling. I suppose you can look at it as a big thanks for being a great friend and always being there when I need you. I love you tons beautiful. *smiles* Hope you like it and I hope you had a great.

Thank you to my wonderful beta **rmhale** for just being so kickass awesome. All the time.

I do not own anything but my imagination - all characters belong to S.M

Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading =)

* * *

**Sight**

I sat under the tree, watching him over the top of the book, pretending to read. Laying back, his bronze hair swayed in time with grass in the cool mid-day breeze. His long elegant fingers slid across the neck of his guitar. The soft melody hit my ears as I watched his face - eyes closed and lips parted, losing himself in the sound. Trailing my eyes down his lithe body, my breath hitched in the back of my throat. He lay on the ground in well-worn jeans, the defined muscles of his legs showing through the soft denim. My eyes were entranced with his toes moving through the soft grass, even his bare feet were beautiful.

His eyes opened suddenly, head falling to the side. His deep emerald eyes stared back into my own; his fingers never stopping their gentle plucking. I held my breath.

**Taste**

Grabbing my hand, he pulled my inside quickly. Smiling, I watched his face glow, like a small child when they get a new toy. Pulling me onto his lap, he inserted the coins. I watched him push his glasses up the bridge of his nose before running his hand through his hair, tugging it gently. Three months ago I noticed that habit and it always made me smile.

With every flash, there was a different pose.

Rough fingers ran slowly into the back of my hair as he pulled my face to his. Moaning quietly,I felt his soft lips against my own, his stubble brushing across my face lightly. The warmth of his tongue moved slowly against my own; my fingers gently ran between the buttons on his shirt, the chiseled muscles of his chest pressing against the taste of the candy he ate only minutes before was still fresh on his lips.

**Touch**

Jumping off my horse, I watched him stumble off his.

Light laughter floated into the air as we threw the saddles over the door of the stables. Rough hands on my shoulders pushed me back; hay scratched my bare skin as his he fumbled with my belt. His lips pressed hard against mine, kissing me urgently.

I gasped as I felt the tip of his tongue run slowly down my body, moaning quietly at the warmth of his mouth as he took me deep in his throat.

His tongue expertly flicking over my head every time he moved up. Groaning loudly as his fingernails dug hard into my chest, his rough fingertips brushed my nipples lightly. Loud whimpers and soft moans left my parted lips as I gripped his soft hair.

**Smell**

Soft moans filled the room as he pulled my leg over his shoulder, hips moving flawlessly as he thrust slowly into me. Each move loving and tender.

My head fell back against the soft pillows, back arching high off the bed as he kissed and licked up my body slowly.

Writhing and hissing underneath him, I felt his shallow breath hit my ear. My head instinctively fell onto his in deeply, his aftershave mixed with sweat filled my lungs. I cried out loud as he hit my spot over and over. It was enough to drive me over the edge as I bit gently into his neck.

**Sound**

His bronze hair was in it's usual, organized chaos, and his full, red lips were smiling as my eyes trailed down his beautifully, sculpted jaw. The fitted grey tux and white shirt stood out perfectly against his lightly tanned skin. A small grin played on my lips as his hands slid into mine. The feel of his skin against mine made all my nerves disappear and our smiles grew even larger than before.

I was at a loss as his eyes locked with mine; all the passion and love soaring between us was making my stomach flip as my breathing hitched.

My eyes fell to those perfect lips as they moved slowly. The words fell softly yet loudly.

"I do"

The warmth of his tongue moved slowly against my own; my fingers gently ran between the buttons on his shirt, the chisled muscles of his chest pressing against the tips.


End file.
